(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slippage-preventing devices for tubular jack handle, and more particularly to a slippage-preventing device for tubular jack handle which is provided with a movable bar within the handle insertion hole, for facilitating the assembly and disassembly of a tubular handle and a jack handle stand.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The jacks of the prior art utilize a tubular handle having a salient object and a handle insertion hole containing an L-shaped indentation on the inner wall thereof. After inserting the tubular handle into the insertion hole and rotating the handle to a proper angular position, the salient object is locked into the L-shaped indentation, which completes the combination of the tubular handle and the jack handle stand. Since the tubular handle would get rotated during the operation of the jack, the tubular handle is likely to slip out of the jack handle stand. Therefore, the combination of a tubular handle with a conventional jack is structurally unstable.